Crossroad blues
by Holly1104
Summary: tout ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour...


_une os inspirée d'une autre série fétiche, j'espère que vous aimerez_

**2 janvier 2007**

Le bruit de la tôle qui se froisse, du verre qui s'éclate, des cris de sa femme lui disant de faire attention, John les entendaient encore en cette nuit pourtant si silencieuse. Cette nuit où seule le hululement d'une chouette se faisait entendre. John était là au croisement de ces deux routes, tenant dans les mains une petite boîte, et se demandant encore et encore la raison de sa présence ici. Croyait-il réellement pouvoir la faire revenir? Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue et vint s'écraser sur cette boîte. Cette boîte qui représentait son dernier espoir de la revoir vivante encore une fois. Voir encore une fois son sourire angélique, ses yeux émeraudes pétillants de vie... Il avait tellement mal dans sa poitrine, un mal qui le rongeait frénétiquement de l'intérieur. Un mal d'avoir perdu l'être aimé, mais aussi d'en être responsable. S'il n'avait pas autant bu en ce soir du nouvel an, s'il l'avait écouté de ne pas prendre le volant... Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, un camion n'aurait pas emporté la vie de sa femme. Et maintenant il était sur le lieu de l'accident à hésiter entre enterrer cette fichue boîte et écouter sa raison qui lui dictait que rien ne pourrait la faire revenir. Elle n'était plus là... Rien ne pourrait la faire revenir... Et pourtant John avait tellement envie d'y croire, envie de penser qu'une telle chose soit possible. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu dans sa vie – pourquoi sa femme ne pourrait pas lui être rendue?

D'une main tremblante, le militaire creusa un petit trou, là au beau milieu de ce croisement de route, et déposa cette boîte contenant tous les objets requis pour le faire venir. Les mains dans les poches, il attendait dans le froid, chaque minute passant réduisait comme une peau de chagrin tous ses espoirs.

- « Bonsoir John. »

Le militaire se retourna et aperçut une femme.

- « Qui êtes vous? »

- « Oh tu sais très bien qui je suis, c'est toi qui m'a appelé » fit-elle d'un sourire malicieux.

La jeune femme s'approcha de John qui était incapable de faire le moindre geste.

- « Laisse moi deviner pourquoi je suis là.. voyons... tu veux que je refasse revenir ta femme.. Elizabeth! »

- « C'est possible? »

- « Rien n'est impossible pour moi, mais tu dois savoir que rien gratuit. Il y a un prix à payer, il y en a toujours un. »

Comme s'il ne le savait pas. Mais pour elle et pour rattraper ses erreurs il était prêt à tout, y compris à donner de sa personne.

- « Tu hésites? Tu ne devrais pas pourtant car c'est justement à cause de toi que ta femme est en train de moisir dans une morgue. »

Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle. Préférant ne rien relever, John ferma ses poings si forts que ses jointures blanchirent.

- « Oh j'ai marqué un point? » fit-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

John ne devrait pas être étonné. A quoi s'attendait-il justement en l'invoquant – à de la gentillesse, de la compassion? Non , certainement pas.

- « Tu peux m'appeler par mon nom tu sais, bien que j'ai emprunté ce magnifique corps pour venir te voir, je reste toujours le même. Vas-y, dis le. »

- « Hadès ».

- « Le dieu des enfers en personne! » s'exclama t-elle en écartant les bras. « Ou du moins une déesse en ce moment même» ajouta la jeune femme d'un sourire espiègle.

Hadès s'approcha encore de John, et posa une main sur son torse.

- « Je peux ressentir toute ta peine, ta tristesse... C'est touchant » fit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- «Finissons en, et dis moi tout de suite combien tu me donnes. 10 ans c'est le temps que tu accordes généralement. » aboya John

- «En générale oui, sauf que toi... allalla » fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Ton âme est si belle que je ne peux me permettre d'attendre 10 ans. »

- « Combien alors? » demanda John en perte de patience.

Hadès sourit, un sourire cruel de quoi donner froid dans le dos.

- « Un an, à prendre ou à laisser. »

Un an, juste une année à vivre avant de rejoindre le monde des enfers. Une seule année à vivre aux côtés de sa femme, c'était mieux que ne plus la revoir du tout.

- « Dans un an, jour pour jour, tu reviendras ici à défaut de quoi... » Hadès hocha la tête de gauche à droite. « ... Elizabeth redeviendra de la chair en putréfaction ». Alors que dis tu de mon marché? »

Il n'avait pas le droit à hésiter. Après tout, lui seul était responsable de la mort de Elizabeth et il se devait de réparer ses erreurs.

- « J'accepte »

- « Alléluia! Oh pardon c'est péché de dire ça » fit Hadès en rigolant. « Dans ce cas, scellons ce pacte par un baiser. Oui je sais c'est peu conventionnel, mais c'est comme ça que fonctionne les choses. »

Hadès - ou plutôt le corps qu'il empruntait – s'approcha de John et l'embrassa.

- « Personne ne se souviendra de ce qu'il s'est passé, personne excepté toi. A dans un an John. »

Avait-il bien fait de faire de conclure ce pacte? Ne venait-il pas de commettre la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie? Car au vu de ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres, John savait qu'il y avait le risque que Elizabeth ne lui soit pas revenue totalement comme avant. Après tout, ne fallait-il pas se méfier de Hadès? - un dieu qui incarnait le mal à l'état pur. Quelles étaient les petites lignes du contrat? Déjà que le pacte était lésé à la base vu les concessions réciproques. Un an, il n'avait droit qu'à un an en échange de sa vie et de son âme. Plus le militaire se rapprochait de chez lui, plus l'angoisse montait en lui. Se demandant si Elizabeth serait là, vivante, et surtout si elle était comme avant. Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir, il venait d'arriver. Entrant hâtivement à l'intérieur de la demeure il appela sa femme, encore et encore, mais aucune réponse. Finalement, John s'assit sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre ses mains pour pleurer. Tout était faux, elle ne lui était pas revenue.

- « John c'est toi? » s'enquit une voix féminine depuis l'étage.

Cette voix.. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Cette voix autoritaire, parfois sensuelle et mélodieuse... Montant les marches quatre à quatre, John appela encore sa femme qui, vêtue d'une simple serviette, sortait de la salle de bain.

- « Je commençais à m'inquiéter mon amour, que faisais-tu si tard dehors? »

John aurait voulu parler, qu'il n'aurait pas pu. L'impossible, l'inconcevable, le surnaturel venait de se produire... Elle était là devant lui, aussi vivante et belle que jamais.

- « Tu vas bien John, tu m'inquiètes là?

- « Parfaitement » répondit-il les yeux embués de larme.

Elizabeth s'approcha de son mari et lui sourit en déposant sa fine main sur la peau rêche de sa joue.

- « Ca n'a pas l'air.. »

Pour toute réponse, le militaire embrassa sa femme comme jamais, alliant tendresse amour et passion. Il était si heureux de la sentir encore une fois contre lui, sentir sa peau si douce et parfumé. L'embrasser à s'en couper le souffle... Sa femme lui était revenue.

Voulant profiter un maximum du temps qui lui restait, John avait proposé à sa femme de tout plaquer pour vivre exclusivement sur terre dans leur maison. Surprise par le comportement de son mari, Elizabeth avait sagement convaincu son mari d'oublier cette idée saugrenue. Il n'était pas question qu'elle abandonne tout du jour au lendemain, surtout que John ne arguait aucune raison valable. Pour elle, il n'agissait que sur un coup de tête. Contrairement à lui, il ne lui était pas pensable de laisser au placard son travail et ses responsabilités, trop dépendante de son travail l'inaction aurait tôt fait de lui peser. Et c'est ainsi, que le couple rentra sur Atlantis. John essayant autant se faire que peu d'oublier le compte à rebours qui jouait contre lui. Mais les jours, les semaines et les mois défilaient à une de ces vitesse. Chaque jour ne faisait que le rapprocher vers son échéancier, vers sa fin fatidique. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps avec Elizabeth, un an c'est déjà pas si mal, mais c'est aussi si peu enfin de compte... L'existence de ce pacte n'était connue que de lui et de lui seul. Rien ne servait d'informer qui que ce soit de sa mort prochaine et programmée, encore moins Elizabeth. Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait c'est de profiter de la vie, et de sa femme. D'oublier ses inhibitions et sa pudeur afin de dire à ses amis ce qu'ils devaient savoir. Faire un tri dans sa vie, une chance que peu de personnes ont en définitif. Partir sereinement – si c'est le cas de le dire – sans avoir d'impression d'inachevé. Bien qu'avec Elizabeth se soit le cas en quelque sorte, leur histoire resterait toujours inachevée, qu'il meurt le 2 janvier 2008 ou même dans 20 ans. John pensait avoir accomplie ses dernières volontés du condamné, d'avoir vécu en un an tout ce qu'il y avait à vivre. Mais il se trompait...

**25 décembre 2007**

John et Elizabeth étaient confortablement enlacés sur leur canapé, regardant le feu de cheminée tout en buvant un lait de poule. Le couple s'était déjà offert leur cadeau et maintenant ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre dans le silence. John avait offert une magnifique paire de boucle d'oreille en diamant, ce qui lui avait valu des remontrances de sa femme qui estimait ce cadeau une pure folie. Mais John avait voulu marquer leur dernier Noël, que sa femme se souvienne de ce jour comme un jour à part. Quant à Elizabeth, elle lui avait offert un pull en cachemire et une montre. Cette femme avait si bon goût... Mais il ne pu lui dire qu'il n'aura jamais l'occasion de les porter, ou du moins pas pour très longtemps.

- « Cette soirée était parfaite mon amour. » fit Elizabeth rêveuse en entrelaçant ses doigts dans ceux de son mari. « Tout était si parfait, enfin presque... »

- « Comment ça presque? » demanda t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

- « Un Noël sans enfant n'est pas véritablement Noël. »

La gorge de John se noua.

- « Et moi je compte pas? »

- « Mais si tu comptes mon grand enfant. » fit-elle d'un ton amusée.

Le militaire voyait parfaitement où sa femme voulait en venir, mais il préféra faire l'ignorant. Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé avoir des enfants avec sa femme, mais ne serait-ce pas égoïste que d'en concevoir un puisque cet enfant pourrait être un obstacle à ce qu'elle refasse sa vie quand il ne sera plus là.

- « Tu sais John, c'est notre dernier Noël.

- « Qu'est ce que tu entends par là? »

Elizabeth fit face à son mari et ancra son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie.

- « Je veux dire que c'est le dernier qu'on passe seul, tous les deux... Car je suis enceinte. »

**2 janvier 2008**

Assis sur le bord du lit, John regardait amoureusement sa femme dormir. Il devait partir, accomplir la part de son marché, mais il était si dur de la laisser, de les laisser. Et dire qu'elle ne se doutait de rien, de absolument rien. Demain elle se réveillerait en pensant le trouver à côté d'elle, mais au lieu de cela, un policier viendrait lui annoncer sa mort, que son cadavre avait été retrouvé au croisement d'une route. Ce croisement même où elle était morte. Cette année était passée si vite, tant de souvenirs le rattacher encore à elle. Et il s'en voulait de la laisser seule alors que Elizabeth aurait tant besoin de lui. Surtout maintenant qu'elle était enceinte. Jamais il ne verrait son enfant, il partirait sans même savoir s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille. John ne put retenir une larme. Il devait partir maintenant sans quoi il risquait de ne plus avoir la moindre volonté. John se pencha doucement sur sa femme endormie et l'embrassa sur la bouche tout en posa sa main sur son ventre - ce ventre qui abritait son enfant.

- « Je t'aime mon amour » chuchota t-il en regardant une dernière fois sa femme endormie.

C'est le coeur lourd que John partit de chez lui, en plein milieu de la nuit pour se rendre à ce fameux croisement de route. John partait quelque peu serein, il avait tout mis en ordre. D'un point de vue financier, elle ne manquerait de rien, puisqu'en effet il avait souscrit une assurance décès qui devait rapporter à sa femme un important capital. Pareillement, il avait mis à jour son testament et tout ses papiers pour que Elizabeth ne soit pas perdue le moment venue. Mais pour le soutien, c'était une autre histoire... John ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part solliciter de Rodney d'être toujours présent pour elle dans le cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Le canadien n'avait pas compris grand chose aux soudaines pensées morbides de son ami, mais il avait assuré que Elizabeth pourrait toujours compter sur lui.

- « Je vois que tu n'as pas rater notre petit tête à tête. » fit une voix féminine.

Bien que Hadès ait une nouvelle changé d'apparence physique, John l'avait tout de même reconnu.

- « Oui je suis là. »

- « Un homme d'honneur, c'est bien. Tu as dis au revoir à tes proches et à ta femme? »

- « Cela ne te concerne pas. »

- « Ta femme qui est enceinte... la pauvre.. »

- « Ferme là » cria John.

Hadès regarda John, sans rien dire.

- « Je dois te dire que j'ai une chance folle que nos routes se soient croisées. Je n'ai pas eu une telle âme depuis si longtemps. Si si je suis admiratif, beaucoup ont rebroussé chemin au moment fatidique. »

-« Finissons en au plus vite ».

John ferma les yeux, le visage de sa femme lui apparu – une dernière fois.

FIN


End file.
